Chapter 1
'Let's Start '''is the first chapter of Re:Kingdom. Characters *Jens *Unknown *Angel *Gold Breeze *N (Mentioned) Story ''Jens wake up ... Jens ... Open your eyes please... ... WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING ... Jens : Huh? ugh.. Who was that... Jens : Where... am i? Jens opened his eyes and he realized he wasn't in Freljord. There was no snow, no cold weather, no Freljordians. Jens : Wait what? ... Jens : Oh this looks like Phalar. Wait... Maybe i can find Rose. Uhm... Where am i exactly, i've never seen this street before... Damn this! Jens took a seat on the ground and was looking depressed. Unknown : Excuse me... Why are you sitting on the ground? Jens : Oh my apologies. Miss, could you explain me where i am? Unknown : You are in the capital city of Lugunica. Icathia City. Jens : Icathia? Where is... Wait. What is Lugunica? Unknown : What do you mean, What is lugunica? You live here and you don't know what Lugunica is? Jens : Well.. To be honest i don't live here and im kinda new. Could you help me out? Unknown : Go to the Pleiades Square in the center of the city. There are some information signs. Sorry i am in a hurry. I am pretty sure we'll meet again! Jens : Thanks for the help ... What is you... Jens realized she was gone already. Jens : ... Jens : Okay, Let's try to find the Pleiades Square. Where... uhm.. Center of the City. No problem! Jens was walking through the streets till he got distracted by some sorts of cold breeze he felt. Jens : Damn, That ... What was that? Unknown 2 : I think some people are fighting, that is totally normal here in Icathia. Jens : Oh... Uhm who are you? You look really familiar. Angel : My name is Kanade Tachibana, but everyone i know calls me Angel. Jens : Oh. That's a pretty name! Angel : You are really pretty mister. Jens : Mister? Uhm i don't think we have that big of a age diffrence. Angel : Sorry... What is your name? Jens : My Name is Jens Frost. Angel : Frost? I have never heard of surnames like that. Where do you come from. Jens : Well on our map, We are the most northen capital. Angel : Are you from Impacta? Jens : Never heard of that before. Angel : Well it doesn't matter. Nevermind Jens : Ah well, could you help me find the Pleia... Unknown 3 : STAND A SIDE!!! Jens : Wow what? Wow she is so pretty. That nice gold hair, her pretty blood red eyes. Who is she? Jens : Wow she is fast! Angel : She is one of the famous thiefs here. Jens : Thiefs? Are there a lot of thiefs here around? Angel : Yes, Icathia has a poor side and a normal side. She is from the poor side. Jens : What is her name? Angel : Nobody knows, She calls herself "Gold Breeze" Jens : Oh.. She is pretty though. Angel : I can understand your feelings. Jens : What do you mean? Angel : I can understand why you are finding her pretty. Jens : Oh. Uhm, okay. Angel : I am sorry, i am not like everyone. Jens : No problem, normal is boring. Angel : Thank you Jens. Jens : You really look familiar... Didn't we met somewhere else? I am pretty sure this is Kanade from my world. Damn, what is going on. Is this a reincarnated version of my world? Angel : I suppose we have not. Jens : ... Well... What did she stole? Angel : I don't know, i think money or food. Like always. Jens : Does she work alone? Angel : No, she works with someone called "N" Jens : N? Just one letter? Angel : That is how they call him. And that is how he calls himself. Jens : Well uhm... I think i'll go to the Pleiades Square. ill see you later Angel! Angel : Hope we will meet again. Jens. That was weird I I know i have seen her I remember her Do i? Kanade ... Angel That moment Jens bumped right into a young lady Trivia Navigation